Fragmentation, or inefficient use of data storage, is one of many problems for systems that manage and store data. Various strategies exist to reduce fragmentation, however, often each strategy creates as many problems as it solves. One strategy is to store data objects in equally-sized chunks of data. Instead of placing the burden of managing available storage space upon a user, client, or other system or application, each storage location may instead be understood to be full or not full. Thus, fragmentation that occurs when an entire data chunk is not used remains internal and hidden from a user, client, or other system or application by design. Moreover, the amount of fragmentation may be limited to less than the amount of a data chunk for each partially full data chunk. Conversely, another strategy to combat fragmentation stores data objects in chunks of data equivalent to their size, creating different sizes for variably-sized data objects. However, as data is used and reclaimed over time, smaller chunks may become unusable even if empty as their capacity to store a larger data object is limited.
As data storage needs increase, along with the needs to replicate stored data in order to provide greater data security and reliability, the problems presented by data fragmentation compound. Storing greater numbers of data objects increases the amount of fragmentation, which in turn wastes storage resources and increases the costs of maintaining data storage. Moreover, the burden of managing data storage often falls disproportionally on the user, the client, the system, the application, or the provider of data storage.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that the embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). The words “include,” “including,” and “includes” indicate open-ended relationships and therefore mean including, but not limited to. Similarly, the words “have,” “having,” and “has” also indicate open-ended relationships, and thus mean having, but not limited to. The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” and so forth as used herein are used as labels for nouns that they precede, and do not imply any type of ordering (e.g., spatial, temporal, logical, etc.) unless such an ordering is otherwise explicitly indicated.
Various components may be described as “configured to” perform a task or tasks. In such contexts, “configured to” is a broad recitation generally meaning “having structure that” performs the task or tasks during operation. As such, the component can be configured to perform the task even when the component is not currently performing that task (e.g., a computer system may be configured to perform operations even when the operations are not currently being performed). In some contexts, “configured to” may be a broad recitation of structure generally meaning “having circuitry that” performs the task or tasks during operation. As such, the component can be configured to perform the task even when the component is not currently on. In general, the circuitry that forms the structure corresponding to “configured to” may include hardware circuits.
Various components may be described as performing a task or tasks, for convenience in the description. Such descriptions should be interpreted as including the phrase “configured to.” Reciting a component that is configured to perform one or more tasks is expressly intended not to invoke 35 U.S.C. §112, paragraph six, interpretation for that component.
“Based On.” As used herein, this term is used to describe one or more factors that affect a determination. This term does not foreclose additional factors that may affect a determination. That is, a determination may be solely based on those factors or based, at least in part, on those factors. Consider the phrase “determine A based on B.” While B may be a factor that affects the determination of A, such a phrase does not foreclose the determination of A from also being based on C. In other instances, A may be determined based solely on B.
The scope of the present disclosure includes any feature or combination of features disclosed herein (either explicitly or implicitly), or any generalization thereof, whether or not it mitigates any or all of the problems addressed herein. Accordingly, new claims may be formulated during prosecution of this application (or an application claiming priority thereto) to any such combination of features. In particular, with reference to the appended claims, features from dependent claims may be combined with those of the independent claims and features from respective independent claims may be combined in any appropriate manner and not merely in the specific combinations enumerated in the appended claims.